<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foreplay by MajiLovePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250094">Foreplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess'>MajiLovePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kitchen counter, Laughter During Sex, Lovebites, Mornings, more fluff than anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast seemed to be forgotten the moment he set her on the counter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Natsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foreplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, one that isn’t explicit. How unusual for me, lol. Normally I post to a separate account for my non-explicit stories.</p><p>There’s no actual sex in this one, FYI. Just two dorks who love each other getting ready.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruka shivered when Natsuki set her down on the marble countertop. The cold seeped through her bunched up skirt and into her bones, making her whole body tremble as Natsuki came to stand between her legs.</p><p>He was so tall that even from up on the counter, she could feel his tented pants brushing against her crotch.</p><p>“Shinomiya-san,” she gasped as he sucked at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Oh!”</p><p>His teeth caught her soft skin between them, and he sucked none-too-gently to the melody of her moans. Her pulse hammered beneath his lips as arousal pooled in her stomach and panties.</p><p>When her expression was thoroughly wrecked, pupils blown wide and frantic, he released the skin and placed kisses to the bruise. His gentleness belied the dark purple that bloomed in the morning light. “Haru-chan,” he murmured as he nuzzled her clothed breast. “Is this really okay?”</p><p>She caught his chin with her hand and forced his gaze up. “It really is,” she promised. Her words were firm despite the blush painting her face. She tipped his head forward so she could press a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“How did I get so lucky?” he wondered, turning his face to kiss her palm. </p><p>The smile on her face was gentle. He almost forgot how to breathe as her light shone down on him. </p><p>“I could ask the same thing,” she confessed, tucking a lock his hair behind his ear. </p><p>Her legs hooked around his hips, dragging them together. It was bolder than either of them expected from her. </p><p>Her hips danced a slow circle, grinding her damp underwear onto his crotch while his hands untucked her blouse and his chilled fingertips trailed up her naked waist.</p><p>“Shinomiya-san!” she gasped around her giggles when he tickled her sides.</p><p>A breathless laugh escaped him in reply. </p><p>His hands hit the bottom of her bra, tracing the lace patterns with the pads of his fingers.</p><p>“Okay?” he asked again, meeting her eye.</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed, pulling her blouse overhead.</p><p>His eyes widened as he drank in the sight of her. A few faint freckles constellated her shoulders and lead down to her cleavage. Her bra was pale blue and plain but for the lace trimming the edges. </p><p>Natsuki leaned back as she tugged his jumper off, tossing it toward the empty dining room. His own freckles were darker from a recent outdoor photoshoot.</p><p>Both of them laughed. “Farm work?” he asked with a knowing little smile.</p><p>“Farm work,” she agreed, tracing his muscles. </p><p>Their eyes met, and he reached behind to unhook her bra. She shrugged off the straps, fighting her instinct to hide when he admired her every curve. The cups fell, and the whole bra landed in her lap, utterly ignored.</p><p>Natsuki kissed her navel, slow and sensual. Her hands landed in his hair as he gradually kissed his way up to one hardening nipple. </p><p>“Natsuki,” she breathed when his tongue swept out. </p><p>He jolted, almost head-butting her in surprise. “What?”</p><p>She blinked in reply, looking mildly miffed that he had stopped</p><p>“You said my name,” he whispered in awe.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>He nodded. Waited a beat. Cleared his throat. “Will you... will you say it again?”</p><p>“N-Natsuki,” she said, looking almost shy at saying his name even though she was half-naked on his counter and the only thing separating them was three layers of cloth. Cloth that would surely be gone in the next few minutes.</p><p>But the next few minutes were still so far away as he kissed her peaked nipples one at a time. </p><p>Her breath stuttered and goosebumps danced across her skin. “Oh!”</p><p>She tightened her legs around his hips and let her head tip back. </p><p>His tongue was far too talented for a string musician, she mused as he worshipped her breasts thoroughly at the altar of each nipple.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly, he lowered her until she was laying on the cool, striated marble. A shiver zipped along her spine. Anticipation bubbled in her empty stomach. </p><p>Natsuki kissed his way back down to her navel. This time, his mouth continued lower until he kissed the edge of her hipbone. </p><p>They had meant to eat breakfast, that was why they had meandered into the kitchen in this first place. It seemed she had a while to wait still, but Natsuki seemed very keen on eating something that couldn’t be found in his fridge or pantry. </p><p>His hands slid down to her thighs as a soft grin split his face. “May I?”</p><p>She lifted her hips, letting him grasp the edges of her underwear. Her own smile was a little nervous. Her cheeks were dark. Her hair was mussed and splayed across the countertop. She bit her lip and grinned back. “You may.”</p><p>Breakfast would wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>